1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a tool for removing the stem and cartridge of a faucet from the faucet body for maintenance, repair, or replacement and more particularly involves a tool for the removal of the stem and cartridge of Moen type faucets.
2. Background Art
A single control faucet uses one operating device, such as a knob or lever, to control both the water volume and the hot/cold mix. Many single control faucets include as major components a cylindrical outer cartridge having a central bore and a movable stem that is disposed in the cartridge central bore. The stem includes thread on its outer end and the cartridge bore includes various grooves and inward facing ledges. The cartridge is held in a pipe by a retainer clip and or seals. The seals are typically of the O-ring type. Typically, the stem is similarly held in the cartridge bore. Typically, in and out movement of the stem controls the total flow rate while rotation of the stem controls the mix of hot and cold water. A common faucet of this type is called a Moen faucet.
For maintenance, repair, or replacement of a Moen faucet, the stem and cartridge need to be extracted from the faucet body. A conventional tool for removal of the stem and cartridge includes a threaded rod for engaging threads on the exposed outer end of the stem. The rod is then pulled on to pull out the stem from the cartridge bore. To remove the cartridge, first the stem is removed. Another rod is used to extract the cartridge. The cartridge extraction rod has a sidewards facing spring biased detent button o its lower end. The rod is inserted into the cartridge bore until the outwardly biased button engages a recesses in the bore. The cartridge is then pulled out by hand.
Often, the stem and cartridge are not easily pulled out by hand or simply cannot be pulled out by hand. This is particularly true, if they are broken, old, or heavily corroded.
Therefore, there has been a need for a faucet stem and cartridge removal tool that uses an extraction force other than pulling by hand.
It is also desirable that the new tool be simple to us and compact.